Someone Like You, Someone Like George
by ashtrocious
Summary: Song-fic based off song 'Someone Like You' by Adele. A Fred/Katie/George fic.


A little Fred/Katie/George-ness. Based on the song "Someone Like You" by Adele.

I own niether Harry Potter or "Someone Like You".

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>**_ heard _you're settled down**_

_**Tought you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give you**_

Look at him. His funny little smile. His stupid orange hair. I bet stupid Angelina doesn't appreciate his stupid little happy dance like I do. Stupid Fred Weasley. Why would he dump me? ME? Katie frickin' Bell? Why? Because he "fell in love" with Angelina Johnson, my "best friend". What does she have to offer anyways?

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_**

Fred and Angelina have been avoiding me all week. I don't blame them I can be very scary when I'm mad. George, Alicia and Lee have tried to get all of us to talk to each other but that obviously hasn't worked out. The twins, well I guess George, and Lee must have been very upset with this straining friendship that they haven't pulled one prank, talked back to one teacher (including Snape) or flashed one genuine smile all week.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

I talke to Angelina today. I apologized for being a selfish, heartbroken friend. She hit me on the arm and then hugged me senseless. She said that it was all her fault and that she should have stopped things before they went to far. I guess we're mates again, although I'm still quite upset. I tried talking to Fred. He just told me that he's taking Ange to the Yule Ball. I will have to refrain from killing her tonight.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

Alicia, Ange and I went into Hogsmeade to buy some dresses for the Yule Ball. George said he would take me. Only because he heard some rumors that both Marcus Flint and Neville Longbottom were planning on asking me. Poor George I think he genuinely liked me. Unfortunatly for him I'm still hung over Fred.

**_You know how time flies_**

**_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_**

**_We were born and raised in a summer haze_**

**_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_**

The Yule Ball was in a week and everyone was talking about it. But my head was elsewhere, back to the days when Fred and I were the best of friends. Back when I would spend all my holidays at the burrow. It was my home away from home, and let me tell you my home life was nothing to brag about. I remembered the little pond by the Burrow, the one where Fred and I had our first kiss. It was the summer before our fifth year. Fred promised we would be together forever.

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_**

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

**_That for me, it isn't over yet_**

I talked to Fred again. The first time since he broke things off. He said he was sorry for the things worked out. I didn't want to be reminded of the details so I didn't bother him. George said that Fred did feel genuinely sorry about what happened. I just shrugged it off. Instead I talked about the Yule Ball that was quickly approaching.

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forgot me, I begged, I remember you said_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

Tonights the eve of the Yule Ball. Tomorrow it will all come crashing down. Ange said she felt like a bitch and she would cancel her date and make it a girls night. I assured her that I had a date and there was no need for her to cancel on Fred. She smiled and gave me a hug.

**_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_**

**_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_**

**_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

I knew it! Everything went wrong. First of all Fred ignored me and avoided my gaze all night. Then George ditched me for some Beauxbaton bitch. Then after being stuck with Harry Potter and little Ron Weasley half the night, Marcus Flint tried to pick me up and get into my pants. But the cherry on top was Fred actually having the balls to come up and ask me for a dance! He then proceeded to apologize for being a prick. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed George, Ange, Alicia and Lee crowded together in a corner watching us. Pissed, I kneed Fred where the sun doesn't shine and stormed away.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remembered you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

There I was crying my eyes out in the Entrance Hall. None of my so-called friends bothered to check on me. But that might have been because I saw them scurrying Fred to the hospital wing. I felt horrible, I looked horrible, I was horrible. The only person who noticed me was Draco Malfoy. The worst part was that Malfoy actually came over, handed me a flower and told me I was too pretty to be alone and sat with me the rest of the night while I cried. And they say all slytherins are evil!

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_**

Draco Malfoy walked me to the Gryffendor common room. He said that he never like Gryffendors all that much but I seemed pretty classy. He said I better then the rest and wished me luck in life. George saw us and gave Draco a nasty look as Malfoy walked away. George said he was sorry that I had such a terrible night. He said that if I ever needed someone then I could go to him. He kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had. Better than any past boyfriends and most definetly better than any Fred Weasley. But that's ok because I think I truely needed someone like George.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I did :D<p>

I added a little Malfoy because everyone loves that creep. I wanted to make him extra creepy but decided against it and made him somewhat nice.

I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling and grammer errors and stuff. I was having problems with my stupid computer and didn't feel like editing it once I got it typed up.


End file.
